"Tanks-Giver"
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = All Rounds: * * HE Rounds: * AP Rounds: * (First object only, does not pierce through enemies)|type = Heavy|grade = |released = 16.3.0|efficiency/_damage = 73 - HE Rounds (max) 64 - AP Rounds (max) 43 - AP Rounds Blast Radius (max)|fire_rate = 47|capacity = 1/7 4 HE Rounds 4 AP Rounds|mobility = 85|accuracy = Moderate|range = Long|upgrades = N/A|theme = Thanksgiving themed|cost = Obtained from the Super Chest of the Thanksgiving Lottery.|level_required = Level 27}}The "Tanks-Giver" '''is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 16.3.0 Thanksgiving/Black Friday update. It can be obtained from the Thanksgiving Lottery. Appearance It appears as a tank cannon with a Thanksgiving colour scheme. It has a dark brown body with a grey lever on the right with a red button used to fire the cannon. It also has a dark brown handle on the left portion of the cannon. The end of the cannon has a grey breach used for loading/ejecting shells. On the side for the weapon, there is a kill count of 26 enemies. The barrel of the weapon is large, with a pinkish colour scheme. It also has a beige recoil assist, and a large muzzle. The user will automatically use HE Rounds at the beginning of the match. The user can select between rounds by tapping the weapon icon. Strategy The HE Rounds deal, at max damage deals massive damage, while the AP Rounds deal less damage than HE Rounds, but it still retains its high damage output. This is paired with its slow fire rate, one shot capacity, and low mobility. HE Rounds will deal a devastating explosive payload with fragmentation as a secondary effect, while AP Rounds will reduce the explosive blast yield, but will allow rounds to pierce through solid objects. Tips * Both shells at max efficiency can potentially kill or critically injury max armored players. ** AP Rounds when hit directly will one shot enemies. * Due to its travel time and moderate accuracy, it can be difficult to hit targets at long range. Instead, try to use the weapon at closer ranges. * Use HE Rounds to target against groups of enemies and in tight spaces, such as Silent School and Pool Party. * Use AP Rounds to attack enemies hiding cover. Fire in the general location they are hiding behind. The shell will leave a small blast radius and could potentially kill the enemy. * Due to the low capacity and a low rate of fire the weapon hampers with, it is recommended to switch to another weapon once the weapon has been fired. * It is not recommended to use this to Rocket Jump due to its one shot capacity, and its high self-damage. * This with the conjunction of Singular Grenade will cluster opponents and earn multiple hits/kill. * The weapon's high damage output can be used to destroy mech users such as the Robot Samurai or the Mech in one-two shots. * Due to its low mobility, it is recommended to switch to another weapon with higher mobility when moving to another location. * It can be used to effectively clear out the ram in the Siege game mode. Both HE Rounds and AP Rounds can be used in conjunction. ** HE Rounds can be used to clear out enemies on top of the ram. ** AP Rounds can be used to clear out enemies hiding behind the ram. Counters * Use a Sniper to effectively eliminate its user at longer ranges. * Strafe around to reduce your chances of being hit. * Attack the user while they already fired their weapon. * Keep your distance from * Flank around users and quickly kill them with a Melee weapon. * Its mobility leaves users vulnerable from quicker players, use this weakness by doing hit-and-run attacks on the user. * Suppress users from cover with a fast firing weapon such as the Laser Minigun or a machine gun such as the Hero. * When facing against a user in Siege as the attackers, avoid getting too close to the ram. Instead, continue strafing from left to right to avoid getting hit by the AP Rounds. Attributes * '''Rockets * Area Damage HE Rounds: * Frag Damage: '''Releases a large blast of shrapnel upon impact, dealing additional damage. '''AP Rounds: * '''Wall Break: '''Pierces through the first object, which will detonate the outer explosive layer. Cannot pierce through enemies. Upgrades N/A Theme Thanksgiving themed. Supported Maps * Fort Siege * Silent School Weapon Setups Have a backup Primary or Sniper weapon as a main weapon. Use this weapon to disperse enemies when they get too close or when there is a group of enemies. Trivia * In real life, it would be impossible to fire, let alone wield a tank cannon due to its weight and large kickback when firing a shell. * According to its weapon description, it was used during the Thanksgiving War; a conflict in which turkeys attempted to overthrow the current government in Turkey. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Frag Damage Category:Wall Break Category:Themed Category:Event Chest